


I'm Home

by victors_mockingjays



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victors_mockingjays/pseuds/victors_mockingjays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss despises letters from anyone...well, except one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

I look up to see the bombs dropping down. Each one of them explodes directly on my sister. Over and over and over.

“PRIMM!!” 

My heart is pounding, cold sweat drips down my back, my heart still empty as always…

….always.

Eventually I realize that there’s no bombs, but knocks that you could mistake as bombs. I decide to ignore it and just lay here.

The knocks keep pounding on the door and I decide whoever is out there is about to get an arrow stuck in them.

“Okay, okay!! I’m coming!” I slowly get up from the place that I’ve laid at for three months. I realize how matted my hair is and how stiff I am.

The door swings open and I stare out at Haymitch. I’m sure he can see that I’m not too happy…well I’m never happy now and days. 

“Well, good morning to you too, Sweetheart.”

I let out a long drawn out sigh. Of course it's Haymicth...he shouldn't be bothering me in times like these, and it makes me want to shove an arrow in him even more.

Haymitch knows how much I hate him calling me that and it makes me even more irritated.

“What do you want?” I reply in a irritated tone.

“You could’ve at least invited me in for a drink, but I’ll be waiting for that offer next time. Anyway, here,” he says as he shoves a letter in my hand.

My mom has been sending me letters constantly. Too bad every one I receive goes straight into the flames.

“Don’t bang on my door like that again, or I’ll make sure you won’t have liquor for the rest of your life.”

“Awww. Good to know that you still think about me, Sweetheart.”

The door slams in his face and I make sure to lock it. Light flickers from my already lit fireplace and I’ve already made my decision on where this is going.

Until I see the handwriting.

“Peeta?” I say in disbelief and shock.

Looking down at the letter, I see that on the front there is an address from the Capitol and Peeta’s name.

 

Dear Katniss,  
I hope you’ve seen my letters. I’m not sure if you’ve received them or even opened them, but if you do open this, I want to tell you that I’m coming home.

Peeta.

 

He’s coming home. Millions of thoughts run through my head. Is he safe? When will he be back? Has he relapsed since he wrote this?

Does he still love me?

I shake my head at the last thought. Ever since I came back to this ghost town of District 12 I haven’t thought about any feelings other than grief, death, and sadness. I can’t add love and complicated feelings to the mix.

Everyday Greasy Sae tries to bring me back to life. Telling me to eat, bath, do my hair, read my letters. I’ve been resistant to doing any of these things, but anytime I see a letter it goes straight into the flames.

Unless it’s Peeta.

I can’t handle reading anything from my mother. The memories of my sister too fresh to think about her. Johanna and Annie have also sent letters, but I can’t help but think of the pain I’ve brought among them.

Johanna with her torture, and me being the reason why Annie isn’t here with her husband, why her child will never meet his father. 

The paper crushes beneath my clenched fingertips. I throw it to the floor and crawl into the same ball I’ve been in for three months.  
As I lay there sobs immediately take over my body knowing that I’ve caused so much pain to so many.

 

—————–>

 

Dear Katniss,

I know I sent you a letter a few months back saying I would be home, but I had a few…problems. You may not even want to see me, but I’ll be home tomorrow. By the time I send this I’m already on the train heading back. 

Sincerely, Peeta.

 

A smile spreads across my face. Since the past months I’ve felt a reason to live. I’ve been keeping up with him. 

I’ve always kept up with my boy with the bread, my dandelion in the spring.

I didn’t know how to feel about writing letters, but over time I started to look forward to them.

Most of the letters I sent during these past few months were short and sweet….well, not the sweetest I could’ve been. At first I was hurt, wondering why such a sweet boy that was turned into a monster because of me would want to come back to the district. 

I’ll never deserve a man like him.

Over the months it took me time to even reply so him, to stop feeling sorry for myself but even miles away it feels like Peeta’s arms are around me to keep me safe. 

 

Dear Peeta,

I’m excited to know that you’ll be coming back to the district. Most of the houses are destroyed in the village, but if you need some place to stay don’t hesitate to ask me. 

Katniss.

 

—————>

 

Knocks on the door awakens me again. Thinking that it is Haymitch, I don’t get up, but soon I remember a letter. My eyebrows shoot up and I run to the door.

I fling the door open and in front of me stands my boy with the bread. His hair falls in ashy, blonde waves and he looks healthy.

Healthy….he looks healthy.

His eyes no longer have that cloudy look over them, but instead his bright blue eyes shimmer like the district 4 ocean.

I can’t help but gasp when I see him.

“You’re home….”

He gives me a shy, warm smile that makes my heart flutter.

Peeta cups my face then leans down to give me a soft kiss on the lips. I've longed to feel his lips against mine since that day in 13. Just from having his hands make contact with me breathes life back into me.

I feel my heart skip a bit when he stares down at me with those ocean blue eyes of his.

"I'm home."


End file.
